


Wonderful

by hopelina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Romance, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelina/pseuds/hopelina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus receives a love letter from his secret admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful

I’m reading some muggle literature on my bed when Scorpius walks into our room.

“So, uh… Someone, I can’t say who, wanted me to give this to you,” Scorpius says, holding out a folded piece of parchment with my name on it. He seems nervous for some reason.

I look at the parchment incredulously before I take it into my hand and unfold it.

  


_My Dearest Albus,_

 

_I hope you forgive me for keeping my identity hidden. I guess I’m too much of a chicken to let you know who’s writing this letter to you. After all, this is meant to be a love letter._

 

_You see, I have this crush on you, and it’s not the kind I can will to go away. It’s not just about your looks, either (although, I have to say, you look incredible). This crush has gone on for years. It started with our first encounter. I’m not going to say much about it, for the purpose of keeping this letter anonymous, but I’ll just say that you’ve changed my life just by talking to me kindly when I was in a bad place._

 

_There are so many things I love about you._

 

  * __I love how hard you work when you put your mind to a task.__


  * _I love how you’re usually reserved, but when most people aren’t looking you can act playful and sarcastic._


  * _I love how strong you are in the face of bullies; how you can ignore them when they’re being stupid and stand up for yourself when they go too far._


  * _I love how you don’t have many friends, but you’d do anything for the ones you have._


  * _I love how you sometimes fall asleep in class and say the funniest things when you’re woken up._


  * _I love how you’re hair is always a mess, yet somehow it still looks amazing._


  * _I love your eyes. Merlin, your eyes are the most gorgeous shade of green._



 

_I could make a longer list, but I don’t want to give you any clues to finding me._

 

_I hope this letter has made your day a little better. It’s taken me a lot of courage to write this. I just want you to know that there’s someone out there who’s very, very fond of you._

 

_With Love,_

 

_Your Secret Admirer_

  


My body feels warm, and my heart’s beating a little faster. A love letter? For me? This must be some sort of prank. But… what if it’s not?

I look over at Scorpius, who is working on what looks like Ancient Runes schoolwork. “Who wrote this?” I ask him.

His mouth twitches. “I can’t tell you.”

I huff. “That’s not fair. How can someone say they have this crush on me and not let me find out if I like them back?”

“Well, _do you_ like anyone?” Scorpius asks.

“Well, no, but I might come to like whoever wrote this back if they’d give me a chance.”

Scorpius sighs and shakes his head. “I don’t think that was the purpose of the letter.”

“Wait, did you read it?” I ask.

Scorpius cringes. “Yeah, I did.”

“Then you’ll know that this person has a humongous crush on me. Tell whoever this is that I’d like to meet them, that I might give them a chance.”

Is Scorpius blushing? Weird... Sometimes I don’t understand him.

“You’ve already met them,” Scorpius tells me.

“Them…” I repeat. I realize we’ve been using gender neutral pronouns. “Is it a _guy_?”

“What if it was?” he challenges.

I think about it for a second. “Well… I’m not really sure. I mean, I’ve never been with one, but I find plenty of guys attractive. Though, if they look too much like me that would just be weird.”

Scorpius bites his lip. “So… blond?” There’s a hopeful glint in his eye, and it hits me so hard that I’m awestruck.

“Did _you_ write it?” I ask in a shocked tone.

Scorpius looks away and swallows. “Who knows?” he replies, his voice high. “The letter is anonymous.”

He’s not denying it. And that voice... Oh, wow, this was definitely unexpected. I have to sit down.

I take a deep breath. Would I go out with Scorpius? Would I _kiss_ him? I picture it and my face heats up. I mean, it would take some getting used to, but he is definitely attractive, and I do care about him.

But, is he really the one who wrote the letter? Sure he didn’t deny it, but he didn’t confirm it either. Could he be just defending whoever wrote it? Then again, I doubt it. If he didn’t write it he would have said so. Also, the letter said, “I’ll just say that you’ve changed my life just by talking to me kindly when I was in a bad place.” It fits.

“But, wait,” I interrupt my own thoughts. “What about Rose?”

Scorpius heaves a shaky sigh. “What about her? She was only ever a minor crush, and she rejected me anyway.”

“A _minor crush_?” I repeat. “You were obsessed with her!”

“Well, I’m _in love_ with _you_!” Scorpius blurts out, tears in his eyes.

He’s hurt. But why? I haven’t rejected him. I can’t resist the urge to hug him.

“I…” I begin. “I don’t know if I can say the same, but…” Scorpius takes two handfuls of the back of my shirt and squeezes. I focus on keeping my breaths even. “I do care for you. I’d like to try...”

Scorpius pulls back and shakes his head vigorously. “Don’t. Don’t force yourself, you really don’t have to. The letter was supposed to be-”

“ _I’m not_ _forcing myself_ ,” I tell him. “I want… I mean… I want to give it a try - a relationship, with you; a romantic one.”

I wipe the tears off of his face as he stares at me with a hopeful look in his eye. His face is surprisingly soft. I inch forward, studying his reaction, and I decide it’s safe to close the space between us. I kiss his lips softly, and it feels like my heart has turned into cotton candy, and my stomach has been filled with fluttering butterflies.

When I pull back Scorpius looks a little dazed. I smile. “What do you say?” I ask.

Scorpius pulls me into an embrace. “I want to hold onto you and never let go.”

I can’t believe, all this time, I couldn’t see what was right in front of me. But, what really matters is that, now, I’ve discovered something wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would love some feedback! :)


End file.
